ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E15 Time Heals
Plot Gwen, dressed as Lucky Girl, sneaks into Hex's library and takes the Archamada Book of Spells off of the shelf. Hex enters, but sees nothing. Charmcaster assures him that there is nothing there. Gwen escapes with the book. Ben and Kevin want to get into Gwen's house to watch football, but she isn't there. Kevin breaks the doorbell by accident. Gwen arrives and lets them in, although she seems distracted. Kevin thinks that her dismissal means that she doesn't like him anymore. In her room, Gwen uses the book to cast a spell, but she is interrupted by Paradox. He warns her not to cast her spell, a time spell that she intends to use to fix Kevin. He tells her that her meddling will not have a good outcome, and that she doesn't have to do anything. She doesn't listen and Paradox leaves. She casts the spell, opening a time vortex that sucks her in. She emerges in the garage when Ben and Kevin try to hack the Omnitrix. Time stops for everyone except her and her past self. She tells herself to stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix and she does. She returns to the present to find the town in a state of ruin, with a recording of Hex telling citizens to surrender and rock monsters everywhere. Two monsters attack her. Gwen defeats the monsters, only to be chased by three more. She evades those, but bumps into another one. She destroys it and escapes. While exploring, she runs into another monster, but avoids it. She goes to Mr. Smoothy and tries to call Ben, but he doesn't answer. She saves a group of boys from a monster and they run away. She goes to Kevin's garage and finds his car destroyed. A swarm of monsters attack her there and she runs. She sees a city street covered in Hex propaganda. Paradox arrives and tells Gwen that Kevin was too weak to stop Hex, so he took over the world. He brings her to Hex's fortress and tells her that Charmcaster enslaved Kevin and turned him into a rock monster, that Ben was captured, and that she was killed. Gwen watches Charmcaster abuse Kevin in horror and vows to save him. Paradox tells her that stealing the book won't be as easy this time, but she runs off anyway. She is attacked by Charmcaster, who is surprised to see her. She manages to block Charmcaster's attack and knock her down. She enters the library and Hex appears, having expected her arrival. Charmcaster comes in, wanting to fight Gwen. Hex tells her to be patient. Gwen attacks her and she summons Kevin to fight Gwen. Kevin attacks Gwen and she cuts through the floor. On the bottom floor, a dungeon, she sees Spidermonkey tied up. She frees him and he turns into Ben. Ben is surprised to see her. Charmcaster, a rock monster, and Kevin arrive. Ben wants to fight Charmcaster and turns into Swampfire. Swampfire and Charmcaster fight. Kevin attacks Gwen and she defeats him. Hex arrives and Swampfire drops the ceiling on him. Gwen takes the book and Swampfire turns into Ben. Gwen tells Ben to hold off Hex and Charmcaster while she casts a spell. She runs away with the book and casts the time spell before Hex can stop her. She stops herself from making her stop Ben from hacking the Omnitrix. She erases her younger self's memory and leaves. Back in the present, everything is normal. The team heads to Mr. Smoothy and Paradox assures Gwen that everything is fine. Impact *Hex is introduced in Alien Force *Ben transforms into Spidermonkey for the final time in Alien Force Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Professor Paradox Villains *Hex *Charmcaster *Charmcaster's Rock Monsters Aliens *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes